A Craving of Love
by DarkSekretLove
Summary: Warning: Slash! Of course, A train ride turned lovely by a beautiful blonde. DH R&R If ya love me!


A/N- WooT! Here we have a little bit 'o slash. Draco/Harry of course. Anyway, just needed to say I don't own them or anything out of Rowling's universe. -giggles- The lyrics in the end are of H.I.M.'s 'Soul on Fire'. Good song. Anyway, on to the reading and review to tell me if I should continue .;;

Complete opposites yet so much a like. The dark was the light and the light was the dark. Did no one ever see that?

Harry Potter, the tanned boy with dark hair and dark green eyes. The savoir of the wizarding world. The one who protected the most loathsome creature. The Destroyer of the darkest wizard, Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy, a pale scrawny boy with light hair and cold gray eyes. The secret helper of the light. The son of the most loathsome man alive. The one who traded his soul to help his love. The one who gave power to the boy-who-lived.

They seemed to hate each other for so long, then in the midst of the war during their sixth year, they protected one another in a way not possible. At first they didn't admit it, ignored each other after the fall of the dark side.

It wasn't 'til the train ride of their seventh year that something finally happened.

'There are way too many first years.' A familiar red headed male Weasley spoke up. He was looking out the window and onto Platform Nine and Three quarters. It was filled with short, scared children.

'We were in that same position, Ron.' Hermione said quietly into his ear before lightly kissing it. He only nodded and watched out the window until the train left.

Harry and been the whole time, waiting for a certain blonde. 'I'm going for a walk.' He told them in a small whisper before leaving the love birds who didn't even notice him gone.

He pushed his way through students and then felt slender death like fingers brush across his waist. There was no need to turn around knowing exactly who it was.

'Follow me, I have a cart to myself.' The one behind him purred lightly into his ear and then gently licked the outer shell.

Without another word the two boys started to walk towards the back of the train. Both too excited for their own good.

What seemed like an eternity, the reached the empty cart. Both boys entered and closed the door. A few spells had been placed on it years go so no one could hear or see anything inside.

'Draco...' The name sounded so foreign to him as it rolled of his tongue, he paused for a moment.

'No words...' The other boy said in a voice twisted with velvet and honey. Soon the lighter haired boy captured the taller boys lips. His arms were placed around the neck of his soon to his to be lover.

Harry moaned softly into the kiss as his hands were lightly placed on the hips of the smaller boy. The didn't separate for fear that this warmth would leave them. Air was needed and they pulled apart, lips swollen and red from the passionate kiss.

'How did you know?' The naïve boy-who-lived asked.

'I have that sense. I'm a Malfoy.' A small smile as placed on messed up painted purple lips.

'You have the modesty of one too.' The dark haired boy smiled and attached his lips to the pale neck of his once greatest school enemy. Little red marks were left and soft signs escaped the 'modest boy'. They stood there for a while, easing each other to no return. Lust played in their eyes like an eternal flame. As soon as the motions would hold them over any longer, silk robes were thrown onto a chair. Draco sat there in pants. His boy now being ravished by the taller boy.

_There's a flame_

_That leads all souls astray_

Pants were discarded somewhere.

_No one's safe_

_From it's tender touch of pain_

Harry's shirt flew and hit the window with no effect what so ever.

_It's like looking for new slaves_

_To celebrate_

_The beauty of the grave_

His pants were soon on the ground as well.

_We are like the living dead _

_Sacrificing all we have_

Kisses placed in tender areas, soft moans showed the approval that was needed to continue the ministrations.

_For a frozen heart and a soul on fire_

_We are like the living dead_

Voiced cried out in pleasure. Sensual touches leaving small bumps wherever placed.

_Craving for deliverance_

'My Dragon....' A soft whisper lost in time.

_With a frozen heart and a soul on fire._

The only noise heard from them were loud breaths that lasted for a few minutes. Then silence washed over them like a waterfall. That silence was there for them to stare at each other in happiness and a glazed eyed sex look. No words were spoken for a least an hour. Just passionate kisses and small touches of skin. To break the soft, loving, comfortable silence a knock at the door pushed them out of their dream. The two boys laid in each others arms hoping the one there would leave.

'Harry, are you in there?' The familiar female voice of Ginny echoed in the two lovers ears....

To be continued....


End file.
